Utilizing radioimmune assays, the products of in vitro synthesis from mouse spleen polysomes in the presence of poly-L-lysine will be compared to the products produced in the absence of the inhibitor to determine whether poly-L-lysine selectively alters the production of type C viral proteins. The studies of inhibition of in vitro protein synthesis by poly-L- lysine will be carried out using type C viral RNA templates to determine whether poly-L-lysine has the same activity with these templates as with cellular ones. Attempts will be made to determine whether poly-L-lysine is a natural component of cells and to determine whether the levels of poly- L-lysine fluctuate under different biological conditions as do other polyamines.